Rational development of radioimmunotherapy for non-small cell lung cancer requires the development of monoclonal antibodies (MoAb) with a high degree of tumor localization and favorable dosimetry. Routinely obtained tumor & normal tissue surgical samples will be analyzed following radiolabeled MoAb administration to determine the percent injected dose of each antibody.